


[podfic] Sharpened

by reena_jenkins, SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Grifter Jyn Erso, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothing Porn, Crime Lord Qi'ra, Crimes & Criminals, Dangerous Women with Dangerous Weapons, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jyn is in so far over her head, POV Jyn Erso, Podfic, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Power Dynamics, Pre-Rogue One, Qi'ra is very competent and beautifuy and scary, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Jyn Erso has finally found the score that will let her stop running. She's got the I.D. to get her on the ship, she's got guards rotation down, and she's got the password to get her through the door. Soon all the credits stored in the Coral Vanda's vault will be hers.Unfortunately for Jyn, there's one obstacle between her and her potential wealth she doesn't know about: Qi'ra of the Crimson Dawn.





	[podfic] Sharpened

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharpened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956907) by [SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Rogue One, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Crimes & Criminals, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Clothing Porn, Power Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Sexual Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, POV Jyn Erso, Sharing a Bed, Dangerous Women with Dangerous Weapons, Crime Lord Qi'ra, Baby Grifter Jyn Erso, Qi'ra is very competent and beautifuy and scary, Jyn is in so far over her head

 **Music:[Making The Most Of The Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBOhnT6bUaY)**, as performed by Carly Rae Jepson

 **Length:**  02:38:41

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Sharpened_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This work was recorded for my "Femslash" square, as part of Podfic Bingo 2019.


End file.
